Fag
by TheMistressOfMisery
Summary: The door closes softly behind him as he enters the little boy's room, a strange tight smile of his lips as he draws closer. His cock is hard as he gazes upon his son's sleeping form. Kyle is laying on his side, thumb in mouth a ragged teddy pressed to his chest, the boy's frizzy red hair is fanned on his baby blue pillow. THIS STORY IS MESSED UP! Read at own risk!
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: Alright. Since Misery won't shut up about how much of a bitch I am for not letting his creative energies flow and what not I'm letting him write this fic. (Well mostly. I'll step in if it gets too messed up) Be afraid. Be VERY afraid.**_

_**Misery: My ideas aren't THAT perverted and fucked up.**_

_**Me: Yes they are! Disembowelment isn't arousing. It's disturbing!**_

_**Misery: Yeah so's you're face you face in the morning!**_

_**Me: -_-* just type the warnings & disclaimer before I punch you. With a knife. **_

_**Misery: Bring it bitch! Disclaimer: We don't own South Park {Such a Shame} if we did…so much perverseness would go down. Warnings! Gayness, gaybashing (We don't approve if this in real life. It's mean and hurtful. Douche bags. Sorry about the douche bags…I got…I got low-blood sugar.) Non-con/rape, language, hints of incest and child abuse-**_

_**Me: Whadda mean hints the whole first chap-**_

_**Misery: Don't ruin the chapter for them bitch! Anyways enjoy you little perverts you. :3**_

The door closes softly behind him as he enters the little boy's room, a strange tight smile of his lips as he draws closer. His cock is hard as he gazes upon his son's sleeping form. Kyle is laying on his side, thumb in mouth a ragged teddy pressed to his chest, the boy's frizzy red hair is fanned on his baby blue pillow. Gerald Broflovski is so hard he almost can't stand it as he peels the dark blue blanket from Kyle's form, he runs his hand over every exposed inch of Kyle's baby soft skin. The three year old stirs slightly, moaning and shifting "Daddy?" He questions blearily in the dim light. Gerald shushes the boy as he reaches under his son's pajama shirt to play with the boy's small soft nipples. He tweaks them until they're hard and the boy's body arches in pleasure. Kyle doesn't understand the feelings he's having as his tiny prick hardens under his father's administrations. Gerald chuckles and slips his hand into the boy's pants, clutching his small prick and pumping fiercely until Kyle's back arches and his dry-cums, his lips parted in post-orgasmic bliss. Kyle feels dirty though especially as his father's fingers find their way to his bottom. They are wet. With what Kyle doesn't know. His father slips one finger in, thrusting it in and out as Kyle mewls from the intrusion. Fear and pain mar his delicately drawn features. But his father doesn't stop instead he adds another finger, pumping expertly in and out if his three year old son. Fucking own flesh and blood with his fingers.

"Who's daddy's little boy?" Gerald coos as he adds another finger massaging the boy's prostate. Kyle doesn't know what to think. On one hand the pleasure's so mind-blowing he could cum on the spot. But on the other the pain's so intense he wants to vomit.

Gerald is uncaring as he pumps his fingers harder and faster into his son. Kyle's moans are muffled by his father's free hand as he repeatedly hits the boy's pleasure spot. The little boy's face is red and sweaty from orgasming over and over. His father rips his fingers from his son's stretched hole and pulls down the boy's soft lime green pj bottoms. He flips the boy over and thrust in hard. Keeping a tight hand over his son's mouth as Kyle screams as his hole is ripped to shreds by his father's large cock. Gerald moans wildly as the tight velvet walls of his son's ass clamped down on his dick.

_**End banter.**_

_**Me: That was really short. And disturbing. Now if you'll excuse me I need to cleanse my virgin eyes with fire and acid.**_

_**Misery: Virgin eyes my dick. –eye roll- Was it too messed up? Oh wait. I don't give a fuck what you perverts think. –Puts on Cool Kid Shades and lights a cigarette.**_

_**Me: You're gonna get lung cancer.**_

_**Misery: Stfu! You're starting to sound like Mistress! **_

_**Me: Take it back! I am nothing like that up-tight beeyotch!**_

_**Misery: Anyway…this fic was for N. We love you.**_

_**Me: I love you more.**_

_**Misery: Fuck you! I love N more!**_

_**Mistress: I'm back from camp- Oh what the fuck? -_-***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mistress: I go camping with the fam for like two weeks and this is what I come back to find?**_

_**Me: -Points to Misery- His idea. I just typed it.**_

_**Misery: Way to blame me. Bitch.**_

_**Me: Call me a bitch one more time.**_

_**Misery Beee- nah. Not worth marring my perfectly sculptured face.**_

_**Me: Perfectly sculptured my ass. Oh btw did any of you catch the reference made by Misery in Chappie one? The blood sugar thing?**_

_**Misery: If you can be the first to PM or review the show I took that line from the three of us will write you a story. A pairing of your choice. It can be south park or basically anything. We're pretty open to whateves. **_

_**Me: Just please, please, please! Nothing Heterosexual. Yes we can write it…but we don't enjoy it. .3.**_

_**Mistress: Hey! You two still got some explaining to do!**_

_**Me&Misery: Shut it!-mutters- up-tight bitch**_

_**This is told in Ky's p.o.v btw.**_

I sit on my bed with a wet washcloth in my hand trying to wipe the cum from between my legs. A twelfth birthday present from Dad. Yeah great present Daddy. Raping your son. For the umpteenth time. Once that's finished I pull on a pair of red boxers, a pair of black skinny jeans,black high tops, a black Evil Dead Movie tee. A gift from Ryan, my twenty-eight year old boyfriend. As I step downstairs Mom's nose scrunches at my appearance. "God Kyle. I simply don't undastand why you'd want to wear black all the time. Black hair, black shirt, black pants. Black shoes for cryin out loud. Honestly."

I just shrug her off and light up a cigarette.

"Kyle!" She shrills, "What have I told you about smoking in the house?"

Another shrug as I take a deep drag and started out the door, closing it with a rough kick. The resulting thud I know will result in Dad's chewing me out. But it's better than what he does at night. It's Monday and I should be at school but Mom and Dad have given up all hope that I'll ever show up there. I missed the first day due to a passionate make-out session with Ryan and haven't even thought about showing up. It's not like I have any friends. Even the fucking Goth kids want nothing to do with me. Whatever. I tell myself, not like I need anybody. Not even Ryan really. I'm perfectly content to be on my own. I blow a perfect smoke ring as I wander down the streets of the fucking hick-town. Sick of all the people who give me odd stares. Fuck them and fuck life. I sneer back and flash them a less than appropriate finger gesture, then carry on my way. I pass the school yard where I observe the kids who could have been my friends in a different life time. Instead they all regard me as a freak. It's like they can all just sense there's something not right with me. Well fuck them! Since I'm not really paying attention a ball strikes me directly in the face and I let loose some words that could make a sailor blush, my nose instantly starts gushing blood. A couple kids rush over to see if I'm ok. "Get the fuck away from me." I snarl before that get to close, bristling up. I'm sure I'm less than intimating with my delicate pale skin and big green eyes but I try my best to look tough. "That's the faggot I was telling you guys about." I hear a murmured voice whisper. I turn and storm off, my bloody nose held gingerly. It's already starting to swell. "Son of a fuckin bitch!" I snarl to myself, with half the mind to turn around and go pound some worthless kindergartner. I think better of it and instead settle for kicking a scrawny alley-cat. Big mistake on my part as the feral thing launches at me, clawing my face and arms as I struggle to pull it off, it hisses, puffing up like an adder and staring into my eyes with its burning yellow ones. It's an orange tabby cat with mats and filth covering it head to paw. I glare at it and she glares back. We circle each other, like two rabid dogs ready to tear each other apart. I finally feel myself relax and she mirrors my movements. My arms and face sting painfully and I'm afraid I'll get cat scratch fever or something. The cat watches me wearily before turning and padding off but not before shooting one last glance back at me. I myself just slump to the ground, wiping the blood from my nose with my arm. It dries quickly pulling at the hair which in turn pulls the skin of my arm. I wince softly. But I've had way worse so I suck it up. I think about going over to Ryan's. It's my birthday and I wanna have a little fun. I fumble for a new cigarette and light it up, taking a long deep drag. Trying to steady myself, my whole body feels like jell-o. Once I get my feet back I stand and trudge through the mostly empty streets. I glare dangerously at the foul glares I receive as I pass people on the streets. Fuck them I don't need their shit. Ryan's house is small and cramped. Smelling like cat piss and dog crap. Ryan has five cats, Sammi, Smoke, Simone, Sissy and Simon. And three dogs, Gopher, Goodo and Gary. I open the door and step in without announcing myself. Ryan doesn't care if I pop up whenever. He wants me to move in with him anyways. But Dad won't let me. Mom's gotten to the point she just doesn't care or try anymore. She just worries about keeping Ike on the right path. I wonder if Dad fucks Ike every night like he does me. I flop down on Ryan's couch purposely sagging my black jeans so when Ryan finally drags himself outta bed he'll know exactly what I want. Smoke curls up on my tummy, his bright orange eyes looking up at me. I smile and scratch him behind the ears. He purrs and butts against my head, his eyes closed in bliss. Smoke is absolutely my favorite cat. He's all light grey with a dash of white above his cute pink nose and a white tail-tip. I end up falling asleep on the couch and wake up to Ryan's hands on my thighs, Smoke nowhere to be found, probably out terriozing the Gary or Gopher. Not Goodo. He loves that little black terrier. Smoke's a mean cat. Hates everything and everybody except me and Goodo. I moan as Ryan's hands travel into my jeans gripping my dick. He chuckles and kisses me on the lips. "Twelve years old." He purrs, licking my neck and laying down a trail of hot kisses, "God you're so fuckin sexy. I just wanna fuck you senseless, fuck you till you can't sit down for a month."

"What's stopping you?" I purr seductively, I buck my hips, pressing my hardness against Ryan's thigh. I can't wait to feel his eight inches deep inside me. I mewl for him, grinding against him wildly. I can smell the alcohol on his breath, it just gets me hornier. I love it when he drinks, it makes him more aggressive and wild. I love it when he fucks me hard. Sometimes I'm so bruised and bloody I can hardly walk. That pisses Dad off, I like pissing Dad off.

"I got some smack* and Angel dust*." He purrs, ripping my pants and boxers off roughly, leaving behind a nasty fabric burn.

"Some good shit." I grin, attacking his lips as he lines his thick cock against my hole. He thrust forward violently, ripping my hole to shreds in one fell thrust. I arch my back and moan loudly as he continues to drill into my hole, my blood acting as a weak substitute for lube. I gasp as his hand wraps around my small cock, pumping and bringing my dick to life. My eyes roll back in my head from the mind-blowing pleasure as he thrust harder against my sweet spot. I'm nearly ready to blow as his pace increases from wild to completely animalistic, tearing me apart, blood dripping from my ruined hole, but I slam back meeting his thrust. Taking everything he gives me and more. "Oh yeah, fuck, I love fucking you Ky. You're the best I've ever had. You know that?"

_**Me: Well. This chapter sucks. **_

_**Misery: God I like this Ryan kid…but I can't figure out why…**_

_**Me: -_-* It's because you're just like him**_

_**Misery: No I'm not! I'd never fuck you that hard.**_

_**Me: You'd never fuck me at all! :O**_

_**Mistress: Seriously! I'm gone for like two weeks and this is what I come back to find? You two are both messed up! –Flips on the Tv-**_

_**Misery: Lets watch Cold Case!**_

_**Me: Last time we watched that you cried at the end.**_

_**Misery: I had an eyelash in my eyes. :{ **_

_**Me: Mmmhmmmm.**_

_**Misery: Stop acting black!**_

_**Me: O_o I'm not acting. I am black.**_


End file.
